Plans change
by kousi
Summary: He sees her everywhere. When he crosses the hallway, when he searches for books in the library and when he sits down to eat his lunch. He is surrounded by his friends, every single one of them, but his gaze is most of the time just fixed on her.


**A/N:** Up until this point I was completely rooting for Stydia but since last episode I would not mind me some Stalia! So here is a little something for those who thought that these two were quite adorable together.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

He was a man.

He could call himself a man from that exact day on. He had lost his virginity to an incredibly stunning young woman…in the basement of a mental house. Well, it was most definitely not the way he'd imagined his first time to be but even if he had the chance to turn back time he doubted, very much so, that he would do something differently.

So when he's cured and wakes up from his one month slumber that he, according to Deaton, needed to regain back his strength that the nogitsune has taken away from him, he sees her again. She's quite distant and he doesn't understand why. She barely speaks to him just tells him very briefly that she's glad that he is okay and that he should spend some time with his friends and leaves.

That's all he hears from her in two weeks.

School starts and his life starts to become normal again. Everything feels the same as before but sometimes, sometimes, when he is alone he still wonders and ponders why she's been so cold towards him.

He sees her at school because apparently she's decided to attend some classes.

He sees her everywhere. When he crosses the hallway, when he searches for books in the library and when he sits down to eat his lunch. He is surrounded by his friends, every single one of them, but his gaze is most of the time just fixed on her.

But he never takes a leap of faith and approaches her because he's never been good at making the first step.

And because he still doesn't know what he's done wrong. Some possible scenarios do cross his mind. All of them aren't pleasant but one thought he has is so terrible that he even prays for it not to be the reason why she acts the way she does.

He hopes, and he really does, that the reason she deliberately ignores him is because she regrets that night. That reason would be a million times better than the worst reason he's made up in his mind and that's haunting him daily.

He knows that if he would ask Scott he'd tell him but the fear that his thoughts might get confirmed is bigger than the satisfaction he would get of knowing the motives of her behaviour.

Three weeks pass and he still has no idea why he and Malia are not on speaking terms. He feels how he gets unbelievably impatient and blurts something out to his friend that he had yet to tell him.

"I had sex with Malia." His words come out so fast that he isn't sure his best friend catches anything he just said.

He sees Scott's eyes widen though which answers his question immediately. For some reason he feels as if a ton of bricks is lifted from his shoulders and the remorse he felt for not telling his friend about it for so long vanish just as quickly.

Scott, however, does not reply anything, probably trying to process the information.

"Say something." He's waiting to hear anything, good or bad but still nothing. He waits for a pat on the shoulder, for a smirk, for just anything but his best friend's preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Well… I think you should definitely talk to her then." Scott says after a while.

All of a sudden, he feels a tight knot forming in his stomach, his worst idea hitting home.

"What did I do to her?" He asks, his insides churning violently. He's physically hurt her as a nogitsune, he knew it, no wonder she doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

But when he looks at Scott, his nagging thoughts are tossed aside.

"No, you didn't do anything, but I might have done something." His friend grimaces and his face takes on a very guilty note.

For a second, Stiles is completely perplexed.

"And what exactly?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion because he can't think of anything that his best friend could have done to cause such a reaction.

"Well, it wasn't just me, I swear, it was just a running joke, really, while you were lying in the hospital bed we might have said some stuff…" Scott trails off, getting lost in his thoughts again. "I mean, well, a lot makes sense now…and to my defense I didn't know that you actually… you know." His best friend looks at him sheepishly.

They don't say anything for a moment since Stiles tries to comprehend what his best friends was actually trying to tell him and Scott's probably picturing something that he shouldn't be picturing.

"But hey man, congrats for finally losing your V-card." His best friend finally pats his shoulder and for just a brief second Stiles lips form into a smile before he remembers that the girl that he'd lost his V-card to was acting as if he's air.

"So tell me what you did." Stiles orders after remembering his main concern.

"Well…" Scott scratches his head and licks his lips before he continues. "You know… you were just out for so long and we all know what a huge crush you have on Lydia. So we actually always teased her, telling her that she should just get over herself and kiss you since you would probably awake magically. And then we made jokes that you probably would get a heart attack if you woke up while she was kissing you and that you'd probably fall back into a coma because it would be too much for your longing heart… you know, shit like that." He sees how his best friend is looking at him as if saying I'm sorry and he does forgive him although he doesn't know what it must have felt like to Malia to hear all these kind of things.

"We were just trying to lighten up the mood of everyone, really, because everything was quite depressing." Scott tells him honestly and adds an almost inaudible "sorry".

Stiles breaths in. "It's okay." He tells him because he doesn't even want to know what shit and fucked up things he would have said if it was Scott who was lying in a hospital bed for a month.

"So you like her?" Scott asks, smiling softly.

He considers his best friends question and answers sincerely.

"I really think I do." He says then and gets up to finally make the step that he was afraid of doing for three weeks.

He looks for her in the library and finds her sitting behind some book shelves on the floor, reading.

"Hey." He stands in front of her and she looks up.

"Hey." She says back, smiling faintly.

He stands in front of her sitting form and just looks her in the eye for a long second before he sits next to her.

She closes the book and he hears her inhale slowly.

"So?" He asks and looks straight ahead.

"So?" She echoes back and he feels her eyes staring at his profile.

"You never called." He jokes, turning his head and looking at her and he sees a genuine smile forming on her lips.

They sit there in comfortable silence for a while before he feels the need to break the quietness again.

"I'm sorry that my friends were giving you a hard time, they didn't know." He apologizes and she shakes her head.

"No, you don't have to apologize." She says and thins her lips. "I know they didn't know, how could they?" He knows that she's referring to the fact that the nogitsune took him over right after he'd slept with her.

"But I feel the need to apologize." She continues and he isn't sure where she's going with this. "I feel as if I robbed you of something, something that I can never give you back. And I honestly didn't know that you were a virgin too." She's biting her upper lip now and looking somewhat nervous.

He feels his heart swell because of her concern and he doesn't see why she'd think that since he could say the same thing.

"You didn't rob me of anything. What I did…what we did…well, it takes two to tango, right?" He finishes with that. "I don't regret it." He tells her truthfully.

She averts her gaze then and looks at the book in her hands. "I saw how you looked at her when you woke up…and your friends told me stuff about how much you do love her and how you even have a ten year plan to win her over." She laughs weakly, seeming somewhat insecure.

"Who says plans can't change?" He asks her then and she slowly looks up to him. "Me and Lydia… I really _don't_ know what will happen to that, if anything will ever happen to be honest, but for right now, what I _do_ know is that I like you and that I want to get to know you better_._ That's something that I am very sure of. Because unexpected things happen and plans do change… so what do you say? You want to get to know me too?" He says then and a little smile forms on her lips.

She moves closer to him then and snuggles herself into him. She puts her head on his shoulder and answers.

"I would love to."

He feels how his lips move upwards.

"I was hoping for that answer." He replies and puts an arm around her petite form.

She looks up to him and he sees her beaming face before she plants a soft kiss on his lips.

Her kiss and smile do all kinds of wonderful to him and for that very moment he knows that he's never made a better decision in his life.


End file.
